confederatefandomcom-20200215-history
Confederate (TV Series)
Confederate is an upcoming American television and alternate history drama HBO series set in a timeline where the American Civil War ended in a stalemate. Premise :Confederate chronicles events leading to the "Third American Civil War". It takes place in an alternate timeline, where the southern states have successfully seceded from the Union, giving rise to a nation in which slavery remains legal and has evolved into a modern institution. The story follows a broad swath of characters on both sides of the Mason-Dixon Demilitarized Zone – freedom fighters, slave hunters, politicians, abolitionists, journalists, the executives of a slave-holding conglomerate, and the families of people in their thrall.''Deadline—"'Game of Thrones' Creators Reteam With Hbo On 'Confederate' Alt-history Drama Series" (July 19, 2017) Cast TBD Press Release '''HBO ANNOUNCES CONFEDERATE, A NEW DRAMA SERIES CREATED BY DAVID BENIOFF AND D.B. WEISS' Series will be executive produced and written by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss; Nichelle Tramble Spellman, Malcolm Spellman, Carolyn Strauss and Bernadette Caulfield will also executive produce. “Game of Thrones” creators/showrunners David Benioff and D.B. Weiss will return to HBO with their new original series CONFEDERATE, it was announced today by Casey Bloys, president, HBO Programming. CONFEDERATE chronicles the events leading to the Third American Civil War. The series takes place in an alternate timeline, where the southern states have successfully seceded from the Union, giving rise to a nation in which slavery remains legal and has evolved into a modern institution. The story follows a broad swath of characters on both sides of the Mason-Dixon Demilitarized Zone — freedom fighters, slave hunters, politicians, abolitionists, journalists, the executives of a slave-holding conglomerate and the families of people in their thrall. “As the brilliant ‘Game of Thrones’ winds down to its final season, we are thrilled to be able to continue our relationship with Dan and David, knowing that any subject they take on will result in a unique and ambitious series,” said Bloys. “Their intelligent, wry and visually stunning approach to storytelling has a way of engaging an audience and taking them on an unforgettable journey. CONFEDERATE promises to be no exception, and we are honored to be adding the talented team of Nichelle and Malcolm Spellman to the mix.” “We have discussed CONFEDERATE for years, originally as a concept for a feature film,” add Benioff and Weiss. “But our experience on ‘Thrones’ has convinced us that no one provides a bigger, better storytelling canvas than HBO. There won’t be dragons or White Walkers in this series, but we are creating a world, and we couldn’t imagine better partners in world-building than Nichelle and Malcolm, who have impressed us for a long time with their wit, their imagination and their Scrabble-playing skills.” CONFEDERATE will be written and created by Benioff and Weiss, who will also serve as showrunners on the series. Partnering with them as executive producers and writers on the series will be Nichelle Tramble Spellman (“Justified,” “The Good Wife”) and Malcolm Spellman (“Empire,” the forthcoming “Foxy Brown”). Carolyn Strauss (“Game of Thrones”) and Bernadette Caulfield (“Game of Thrones,” “Big Love”) will also join as executive producers. Production will begin following the final season of "Game of Thrones".HBO PR—"HBO Announces Confederate a New Drama Series Created By David Benioff and DB Weiss" (July 19, 2017) Production Conception The Game of Thrones partners, David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, had discussed Confederate for years, originally as a concept for a feature film. However, their experience on Thrones had convinced them that no one provides a bigger, better storytelling canvas than HBO. Development On July 19, 2017,David Benioff announced that he and D.B. Weiss would begin production on a new HBO series, titled Confederate, after the final season of Game of Thrones. Controversy Upon announcement, Confederate received backlash on Twitter over its featuring a modern-day Confederate States of America in which slavery is legal.New York Times—"'Confederate’ Inspires #NoConfederate" (July 31, 2017) April Reign, known for starting th #OscarsSoWhite, created #NoConfederate which became the number one trending topic during the airing of an episode of Game of Thrones. At one point, #NoConfederate trended number one nationwide in the United States and number two worldwide for about an hour.Vox—"Meet the activist who wants to stop HBO's Confederate from getting made" (August 4, 2017) Critics contended the show risked a sympathetic portrayal of a slave holding society that would minimize the negative impact of slavery or worse act as wish fulfillment for white supremacists. In an interview with Vulture, all four producers, D.B. Weiss, David Benioff, Nichelle Tramble Spellman, and Malcolm Spellman addressed the backlash they've received thus far, and asked critics to defer judgment until the show airs. Vulture—"[http://www.vulture.com/2017/07/hbo-confederate-producers-exclusive-interview.html The Producers of HBO's Confederate Respond to the Backlash and Explain Why They Wanted to Tell This Story]" (July 20, 2017) On July 26, 2017, in the afternoon during the Summer Television Critics Association Press Tour, HBO’s Casey Bloys expressed some regrets about how the network decided to announce the show. However, he stood behind the decision to green-light the show.Vanity Fair—"HBO Has Some Confederate Regrets" (July 26, 2017) Gallery TBD References Category:Confederate